In chip packaging technology, for example, in manufacturing of a package for a chip 102, galvanically deposited copper may be used for the processing of copper lines, e.g. copper wires 104, or copper pads 106, as shown in FIG. 1A. As shown further in FIG. 1B, a thin seed layer 108, which may normally be Cu, may be deposited. Additionally, an adhesion layer 112, which may function e.g. as an adhesion promoter e.g. as a diffusions barrier layer as metal ion barrier, may be arranged under the thin Cu seed layer 108. Typical materials for adhesion layer and/or barrier layer 112 may be TiW, TiN, TaN. Subsequent lithographic process may be carried out which may include the formation of patterned resist 114, as shown in FIG. 1C. As shown in FIG. 1D, through the lithographic process, such as through the use of resist 114 and the under-deposited metal seed layer 108, under-bump metallization (UBM) copper may be deposited. UBM copper may include first portion 116 of copper material which may be galvanically deposited over the mask level, and further portion of copper material 118 may be formed over first portion 116 and over the dielectric layer. As shown in FIG. 1E, the resist 114 may be removed. Additionally, as shown in FIG. 1F, after the formation of the UBM copper 118, 116, the UBM copper 118, 116 may be used to connect to a metal ball 122, e.g. solder ball, which may be used as an electrical interconnection between the chip components, e.g. chip 102, and a printed circuit board (PCB). UBM copper 118, 116 may not only increase the overall provided copper thickness, as copper may be consumed, e.g. through progressing copper consumption by intermetallic phase formation, e.g. through subsequent solder process, e.g. through temperature exposure. Furthermore, UBM copper 118, 116 may also change the structural construction of the connection between the ball 122 to chip 102. These changes in mechanical constructions with UBM copper 118, 116 may lead to a higher cycle stability. For example, temperature cycling on board (TCOB) may be stable for significantly greater than 1000 cycles, from −40° C. to 125° C.
Similar process steps as those already used for manufacturing of copper lines 104, e.g. pads 106, may be used for the production of UBM copper 118, including copper material 116. UBM copper 118, 116 may generally be formed, after depositing the copper pads 106 and the solder stops 124, e.g. dielectric 2, adhesion layer 112 and seed layer 108. Furthermore, following lithography, UBM copper plating for the formation of UBM copper 118, 116 may be carried out.